Phillipp Coulson
Phillip "Phil" J. Coulson ist ein ehemaliger S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agent, der unter anderem beim Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I. und der Avengers-Initiative eine entscheidende Rolle spielt. Während er in den ersten Filmen des MCU einer der hochrangigsten Agenten der Organisation ist, übernimmt er auf Befehl von Nick Fury den Posten des Direktors, nachdem S.H.I.E.L.D. größtenteils von HYDRA zerschlagen wurde. Coulson ist der Hauptcharakter in der Serie Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Phil Coulson wurde am 8. Juli 1964 in Manitowoc, Wisconsin, geboren. Sein Vater war Geschichtslehrer, sowie Footballcoach an der örtlichen Highschool und ein Autoliebhaber. Gemeinsam schraubten sie eine rote Corvette zusammen, der Phil den Namen "Lola" gab. Über seine Mutter ist kaum etwas bekannt. Phils Vater starb, als er 9 Jahre alt war. Coulson war als Kind ein großer Fan von Captain America und sammelte jahrelang Tauschkarten mit dem Motiv des Kriegshelden. Nachdem er die High School abgeschlossen hatte, wurde er von S.H.I.E.L.D. rekrutiert. Seine erste Mission absolvierte er gemeinsam mit Melinda May, woraus sich eine Freundschaft entwickelte. Coulsons Ausbildungsoffizier war Nick Fury, er arbeitete auch viel mit John Garrett zusammen. In Staffel 3 von Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. erzählt Coulson Rosalind Price, er hätte Geschichte an der Universität studiert, bevor er rekrutiert wurde. Vermutlich ist aber die erste Geschichte korrekt. Captain Marvel folgt.. Iron Man thumb|280px|Coulson und Stark.Im Auftrag von S.H.I.E.L.D will Coulson ein Treffen mit Tony Stark arrangieren, um sich mit ihm über die Vorkommnisse in Afghanistan zu unterhalten. Stark lehnt das ab, doch Pepper Potts macht Coulson auf die Beteiligung von Obadiah Stane an Starks Entführung aufmerksam. Die Avengers-Initiative Nick Furys Vorzeigeprojekt bei S.H.I.E.L.D. war die Avengers-Initiative, bei der ein Team aus Superhelden geschaffen werden sollte. Doch Tony Stark, der bislang einzig bekannte lebendige Held, hatte seine Beteiligung abgelehnt. Trotzdem war Fury überzeugt, dass das Programm funktionieren wird – und teilt Coulson als Leiter eines gewissen Projekts ein: Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I., durch das ein schwer verwundeter Avenger wiederbelebt werden könnte. Coulson begleitet Fury auch nach Grönland auf der Suche nach Captain America, doch sie finden nur vage Spuren auf den Verbleib des Supersoldats. Iron Man 2 Nachdem Tony Stark sich bei seiner Geburtstagsfeier mit James Rhodes prügelt, ist Coulson dafür verantwortlich aufzupassen, dass Stark nicht sein Haus verlässt. Als er später in dessen Forschungseinrichtung herumstöbert, stößt er auf einen Prototyp von Captain Americas Schild, den Stark für eins seiner Projekte benutzt. Coulson wird zu einer anderen Mission gerufen und später erfahren wir, dass es dabei um Thors Landung auf der Erde und seinen Hammer Mjolnir ging. Thor Coulson wird nach New Mexico beordert, um die Ereignisse rund um Thors Ankunft auf der Erde näher zu beleuchten. Auf dem Weg dorthin überlistet er zwei Räuber, die eine Tankstelle ausrauben wollen (siehe Marvel One-Shot: Etwas Lustiges geschah auf dem Weg zu Thors Hammer). Die S.H.I.E.L.D-Agenten konzentrieren sich zunächst auf den mysteriösen Hammer und sperren das Gebiet rund um den Einschlagsort ab. Als Thor schließlich die Einrichtung stürmt, geht Coulson auf Abstand und beobachtet die Situation zunächst, anstatt unüberlegt einzugreifen. Als Dr. Selvig und Jane Foster mit einer Lüge versuchen, Thor aus der Gewalt von S.H.I.E.L.D zu befreien, lässt er sich scheinbar überzeugen, bleibt aber in Wirklichkeit misstrauisch und schickt ihnen ein paar Agenten hinterher. Als der Destroyer angreift, gerät Coulson mitten ins Gefecht, doch er überlebt und wird Zeuge, wie Thor seine Kraft und die Kontrolle über den Hammer wiedererlangt. Thor verspricht Coulson, ihn und S.H.I.E.L.D beim Schutz der Erde zu unterstützen, unter der Bedingung dass Jane und Dr. Selvig ihre Forschungsunterlagen zurück erhalten. Coulson willigt ein. Der Berater Der Weltsicherheitsrat will, dass Abomination ein Avenger wird, doch Coulson und Jasper Sitwell halten das für eine schlechte Idee. Sie sorgen dafür, dass ausgerechnet der SHIELD-Berater Tony Stark das Anliegen der Armee vorträgt. So eingebildet und unsympathisch, wie Stark das macht, lehnt die Armee das Ansuchen sofort ab. Darüber freuen sich Coulson und Sitwell. Marvel's The Avengers thumb|left|280px|Agent Coulson stirbt kurz nach dem Eintreffen von Nick Fury und den Sanitätern an Bord des Helicarriers.Coulson ist gemeinsam mit Maria Hill und Nick Fury in der geheimen Basis, in der der Tesserakt studiert wird. Plötzlich aktiviert dieser sich und Loki erscheint. Im darauffolgenden Kampf ist Coulson mehrmals zu sehen, schließlich kann er aus der zusammenstürzenden Basis fliehen. Coulson stattet dann Tony Stark und Pepper Potts einen Besuch im Stark Tower ab und kann Stark überzeugen, den Avengers beizutreten. Er eskortiert den wieder aufgetau(ch)ten Captain America auf den Helicarrier und nimmt dort eine wichtige Position ein. Beim Angriff auf den Helicarrier droht Coulson Loki mit seiner Destroyer Waffe doch Loki durchsticht Coulsons Herz mit seinen Zepter. Er stirbt in Nick Furys Armen noch bevor die Rettungskräfte eintreffen. Coulsons Tod bringt die Avengers endlich dazu, gemeinsam und geschlossen gegen ihren Feind vorzugehen. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 1 thumb|280px|Einer der zahlreichen Eingriffe, die Agent Coulson nach seinem physischen Ableben erdulden musste.Mehrere Tage nach seinem Tod wird Coulson auf Anweisung von Nick Fury mithilfe des geheimen T.A.H.I.T.I.-Programmes wiederbelebt. Phil denkt am Anfang, dass er Lokis Attentat überlebt hat, nur acht Sekunden klinisch tot war und sich dann auf der tropischen Insel Tahiti erholte. Die schönen Erinnerungen, die er an seine Genesung auf Tahiti hat, sind ihm nachträglich eingepflanzt worden, um ihn nach den traumatischen Eingriffen, während denen er immer wieder darum bettelte, endlich sterben zu dürfen, wieder lebensfähig zu machen. Weil Fury und Hill sich nicht sicher sind, ob Coulson wieder ganz der "Alte" ist, bekommt er ein Spezialteam, das er leiten soll. Dieses besteht aus den Agenten Melinda May, Grant Ward, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz und der Hackerin Skye, die scheinbar durch Zufall Teil der Gruppe wird und nach kurzer Zeit an Bord des S.H.I.E.L.D-Jets ihre Ausbildung unter Agent Ward beginnt. Von Anfang an setzt Coulson großes Vertrauen in Skye und schätzt sie sowohl menschlich, als auch was ihre Fähigkeiten betrifft. Als er mehr über ihre dramatische Vergangenheit erfährt, wird sein Verhältnis zu ihr noch enger. Sie wird eine Tochterfigur für ihn, die er unbedingt beschützen will. Wie sich später herausstellt, sollte Melinda May alle Veränderungen in Coulsons Verhalten direkt an Fury melden und auch alle anderen Teammitglieder wurden von Maria Hill gezielt ausgesucht. Nach der Enttarnung von HYDRA innerhalb von S.H.I.E.L.D. und dem Verrat Wards ist Coulson in den Spionagekrieg verwickelt, infolgedessen der Geheimdienst zerfällt. Beim finalen Kampf gegen Centipede und John Garrett taucht Nick Fury an Coulsons Seite auf und übergibt ihm den Posten des S.H.I.E.L.D.-Direktors. Staffel 2 Als neuer S.H.I.E.L.D.-Direktor will Coulson den Geheimdienst wieder aufbauen. Er wird jedoch von Nebenwirkungen von T.A.H.I.T.I. geplagt, so fühlt er sich ständig gezwungen, seltsame Zeichen zu zeichnen. Schließlich führt ihn die Spur dieser Zeichen in eine uralte verlassene Stadt der Kree. Dort kommt es zum Kampf mit HYDRA, dessen neuer lokaler Anführer Daniel Whitehall schon zuvor Ärger verursachte. Coulson kann ihn töten, doch auch SHIELD-Agent Antoine Triplett stirbt; und Skye erhält durch den mysteriösen Obelisken Kräfte, die sie nicht kontrollieren kann. Coulson schwört, sich an HYDRA zu rächen, und entwickelt einen Plan, um die gesamte Führungsriege auszuschalten: Durch Täuschung des gefangen genommenen Stellvertreters Whitehalls, Sunil Bakshi, können alle HYDRA-Leiter außer Dr. List und Baron von Strucker getötet werden. Coulson stößt mit seinen Entscheidungen jedoch zunehmend auf interne Widerstände, vor allem von Alphonso Mackenzie: Dieser zweifelt daran, dass Coulson nach der TAHITI-Behandlung und ihren Nebenwirkungen noch bei Sinnen ist. Wie sich herausstellt, teilt auch Agentin Bobbi Morse diese Skepsis – die beiden sind insgeheim Doppelagenten für eine seperate SHIELD-Fraktion, die Coulson absetzen will. Diese übernimmt in einem Blitzangriff die Kontrolle über Coulsons Basis, er flieht jedoch und tut sich mit Lance Hunter sowie "Deathlok" Mike Peterson zusammen. Als Deathlok von HYDRA gefangen genommen wird, wird Coulson aber klar, dass es mehr gegen die Verbrecherorganisation braucht: Er ergibt sich deshalb dem "anderen SHIELD" und bietet ihnen einen Deal an. Gemeinsam attackieren sie die HYDRA-Basis am Nordpol, befreien Deathlok und Lincoln Campbell, und Coulson kommt an die ebenfalls von ihm gesuchten Informationen über Baron von Struckers Aufenthaltsort und seine Menschenversuche. Diese Informationen gibt Coulson an Maria Hill weiter, mit der er insgeheim weiterhin in Kontakt steht. Er gibt ihr außerdem Bescheid, dass der Helicarrier N° 64 unter dem Codenamen "Theta-Protokoll" fertig repariert worden und einsatzbereit ist. Anschließend gibt er ihr die Anweisung: "Schick die Avengers hin" Kurz darauf brechen Inhumans auf dem SHIELD-Schiff Iliad ''ein, weil sich im Frachtraum ein von ihnen als Bedrohung wahrgenommener Monolith befindet. Coulson will mit der Anführerin der Inhumans, Jiaying, über ihre Absichten sprechen und zu einer Einigung kommen. Doch der statt ihm zum Treffen geschickte Robert Gonzales wird von der Frau umgebracht, und ein Krieg zwischen Inhumans und SHIELD bricht aus. Coulson findet sich gemeinsam mit Mack und Fitz im Kampf gegen den Inhuman Gordon wieder, der Terrigenstaub an Board der ''Iliad ''freisetzen und so alle Menschen töten will. Gordon teleportiert sich versehentlich inmitten die von Fitz gehaltene Waffe und fällt sterbend mitsamt den Terrigenkristallen zu Boden. Coulson fängt daraufhin die Kristalle, bevor sie zerbrechen und alle Anwesenden töten können. Durch den Hautkontakt stirbt sein Arm ab, den Mack per Axtschlag amputiert. Staffel 3 thumb|216px|Coulson mit seiner neuen HandWährend dem Kampf um die ''Iliad ''waren Terrigenkristalle in den Ozean gefallen und hatten sich aufgelöst. Über Fischprodukte kam der Staub in das Nahrungssystem und erweckte die dormanten Inhumans-Gene in einigen Menschen – Personen, die Coulson rasch "einfangen", untersuchen und trainieren wollte. Ihm kommt jedoch regelmäßig jemand zuvor: Der Inhuman Lash, der die potentiellen Kandidaten umbringt und die wenigen Personen, die S.H.I.E.L.D. in seine Obhut nehmen kann, werden von Psychologe Andrew Garner nicht für den Feldeinsatz freigegeben. Noch dazu hat Präsident Ellis eine neue Organisation gegründet, die sich mit außer- und überirdischen Bedrohungen befassen soll. Die ATCU wird von Rosalind Price geleitet, mit der sich Coulson rasch gut versteht. Die beiden kommen sich näher und merken, wie ähnlich sie einander sind. Das Glück wird jedoch von Grant Ward zerstört, der sich an Coulson für den Tod von Kara Palamas rächen will. Ward erschießt Price, als diese mit Coulson beim Frühstück sitzt. Phil ist schwer getroffen und verfolgt Ward, der auch Fitz und Simmons in seiner Gewalt hat, bis auf einen fernen Planeten. Zuvor setzt er Mack als interimistischen Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. ein. Nach dem Finale der 2. Staffel hatte Coulson eine Armprothese erhalten, die seine Kraft etwas verstärkt. Auf dem Planeten Maveth stößt er auf Fitz, Ward und den gestrandeten Astronauten Will. Coulson kann die Situation unter seine Kontrolle bekommen, doch da stellt sich heraus, dass Will gar nicht er selbst ist: Ein parasitischer Inhuman hat Besitz vom toten Körper des Astronauten ergriffen. Fitz und Coulson können diesen niederschlagen, doch Ward nutzt den Kampf aus und attackiert Coulson. Die beiden kämpfen und schließlich bekommt Coulson die Oberhand. In Wut benutzt er seine Prothese, um Wards Brustkorb einzudrücken, wodurch er ihn tötet. Anschließend nimmt er die Prothese ab und lässt sie neben Wards leblosem Körper liegen. Gemeinsam mit Fitz verlässt er den Planeten durch das Portal. Staffel 4 Als er für einen Kampf den Ghost Rider in sich trug, zerstörte dies die Heilung durch des T.A.H.I.T.I.-Programmes und somit wurde Coulson langsam todkrank. Er verheimlicht dies aber zunächst. Staffel 5 Als seine Erkrankung bekannt wird, suchen Melinda May und Daisy Johnson nach einer Möglichkeit, ihn zu heilen. Dabei geraten sie in einen Konflikt mit Elena/Yo-Yo, welche von ihrem zukünftigen Ich geraten bekommen hat, ihn sterben zu lassen. Coulson selber wünscht lieber zu sterben, als die Zeit für ihn zu "verschwenden". Daher nimmt er auch am Ende der Staffel ein gefundenes Heilmittel nicht ein, sondern gibt es Daisy, damit diese mit Hilfe des Mittels stark genug ist, den veränderten General Talbot zu besiegen. Am Ende der Staffel begibt sich Coulson mit May auf Tahiti, um dort seine letzten Tage zu verbringen. Ob er nun wirklich verstorben ist bleibt offen, es ist aber zu vermuten. Staffel 6 ''folgt... In anderen Medien Phil Coulson ist eine neue, exklusiv für die Marvel-Filmreihe entwickelte Figur und hat als solche keine Original-Comicvorlage. Wegen seiner Beliebtheit aber wurde Coulson auch in das Mainstream-Marveluniversum (erstmals in Battle Scars, 2012) und diverse anderen damit verbundenen Franchise-Zweige eingeführt. Besonders bekannt ist seiner Rolle in der Zeichentrickserie [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_ultimative_Spider-Man_%28Fernsehserie%29 Ultimate Spider-Man], wo er gleichfalls von Clark Gregg gesprochen wird. Zitate Ich bin das dümmste Wesen im ganzen Universum! Coulson zu sich selber in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Superkräfte Kybernetische Verbesserungen: Nachdem er seine Hand verloren und durch eine Handprothese ersetzt hatte, erlangte Coulson eine Reihe von Kräften. Um jedoch zu vermeiden, dass seine Hand während seiner erwarteten Verhaftung von der Polizei beschlagnahmt wird, hat Coulson derzeit auf eine "Civvy-Hand" umgestellt, die nur die Stärke und nichts anderes verbessert hat. * Erhöhte Stärke: Coulson's kybernetische Hand verleiht ihm etwas mehr Kraft. Er war in der Lage, Lash, einen Inhuman mit großer körperlicher Stärke, daran zu hindern, Alphonso Mackenzie zu töten, indem er seinen Arm ergriff, und Grant Ward zu töten, indem er seine Brust zerdrückte. Die neueste Version der Hand machte ihn stark genug, um eine Metallpfeife zu zerdrücken, den Lauf von einem Sturmgewehr abzureißen und den Android Aida mit einem einzigen Schlag kurz zu betäuben. Coulson's "Civvy Hand" ist stark genug, um mithalten zu können, und erobert sogar die eigene Stärke eines Kree-Soldaten. * Scannen: Durch direkten Kontakt mit der Hand einer anderen Person kann Coulson ihren Handabdruck scannen, wie er es beim Symposium über Alien Contagion getan hat. * Elektronische Störung: Coulson kann elektronische Signale wie das Audiosignal der Überwachungskameras stören, die in dem Raum verwendet wurden, in dem Bobbi Morse und Lance Hunter verhört worden waren. * Elektromagnetische Pulse erzeugen: Coulson behauptete, Leo Fitz könne aus der Ferne ein EMP über die Hand auslösen. * Energie Schild Erzeugung: Die Hand kann einen Energieschild erzeugen, der in der Lage ist, Explosionen und Schusswaffen zu widerstehen. * Fahrzeug manipulation: Coulson steuerte einen Quinjet aus der Ferne mit seiner Hand, als es keinen anderen Ausweg aus dem Spielplatz gab. * X-Ray Sicht: Die Hand ist in der Lage, Röntgenstrahlen zu projizieren, um in Objekte wie Lastwagen hineinsehen zu können. * Elektronische Kommunikation: Als ihr Quinjet nach der Flucht vor dem Angriff auf Jeffrey Mace abstürzte, versuchte Coulson, die Basis mit seiner Hand anzurufen. Fähigkeiten * Experte Kampfkünstler: Coulson ist in verschiedenen Kampfkünsten und Nahkampfstilen bestens ausgebildet und tritt gegen einen hochqualifizierten Spezialisten wie Grant Ward an. Er kann sich problemlos gegen eine Gehirnwäscheagenten 33 behaupten und sogar gegen Calvin Zabo, einen Mann mit erhöhter Stärke, antreten. Er konnte Sebastian Derik, einen hochqualifizierten Attentäter, leicht bezwingen, auch nachdem er von ihm gefoltert worden war, und er handelte sich gegen Alphonso Mackenzie, der durch die Kontrolle der Kree City an Stärke gewonnen hatte. Er tötete auch einen L.M.D. von Anton Ivanov nach dem Verlassen des Frameworks. * Meister Taktiker: Als erfahrener Logistikspezialist bewertet Coulson taktische Situationen und setzt Ausrüstung und Personal nach Bedarf ein. Er ist auch sehr kompetent im Entwerfen von Operationen. Er ist auch ein anerkannter Experte für Analysen, der in der Lage ist, mögliche Szenarien für eine bestimmte Information auszuführen und die wahrscheinliche schnell zu erkennen, beispielsweise, wenn der Hellseher einen S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent oder der Grund, warum Skye Grant Ward aus Providence begleitete, obwohl er wusste, dass er ein HYDRA-Mitarbeiter war. Er zeichnet sich auch dadurch aus, dass er Flüchtlinge aufspürt und Grant Ward in Tijuana ausfindig machen kann, während er vor der Justiz flüchtet. Als er Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. wurde, war Coulson in der Lage, Pläne und Strategien zu entwickeln, die HYDRA schwere Schläge versetzten und die Bedrohung durch Jiaying und ihre Gemeinschaft von Inhumanen zu beenden, die beabsichtigten, einen offenen Krieg gegen S.H.I.E.L.D. Glenn Talbot bezeichnete Coulson als seinen "besten Flügelmann" und erklärte ihn zu einem der "besten militärischen Köpfe, die die Welt zu bieten hat". Bilder 468px-Philcoulson-avengersstill.jpg Thorcoulson.jpg Phil Coulson Thor's Hammer.png ThorChrisHemsworthAgentCoulsonMarvel.jpg Agent-Coulson.jpg Phil Coulson.jpg Phil Coulson Staffel 1 Bild 2.jpg Jm12.jpg Jm4.jpg Avengers_Coulson_poster.jpg Phil_Thor.jpg Coulson_Stark.png Coulson_talking_to_Pepper-Iron_Man_(film).jpg Agents_Hill_Coulson.jpg Aos1x10_0561.jpg AOS132.jpg Coulsonsteam2.jpg Grant-Ward-Holatable.png Jm16.jpg LolaSkyeCoulsonAfterFalling.jpg PetersonSHIELD.jpg Providence_Title.png WardCoulson-LaserFence.jpg WYRA_4.jpg Coulson_discovering_GH.png Coulson_Equation.png 1462862_762103870472854_1519739175_n.jpg agents-of-shield-coulson-death-operation.jpg rs_1024x759-160927084113-1024-clark-gregg-shield-abc.jpg|Agent Coulson with Director Jeffrey Mace Coulson1.jpg en:Phil Coulson pt-br:Phil Coulson ru:Фил Колсон Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Charakter (Iron Man) Kategorie:Iron Man Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Charakter (Thor) Kategorie:Thor Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kategorie:Charakter (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Charakter (Captain Marvel) Kategorie:Captain Marvel